La carta
by Saadesa
Summary: Es una historia sobre Patty la historia de un amor sin confesar pequeño relato de un capitulo escrito y hecho para la GF2019


**Hola chicas esta es una historia que se realizo para la Guerra Florida 2019 es un escrito dedicado a Patty con cariño espero la disfruten. Historia de epoca Alterna todos los personajes de Candy Candy son importantes para mi y aqui un pequeño regalo para ustedes lectoras no quise que se quedara en los archivos de la GF y decidí subirlo a FF aunque es muy pequeño**

* * *

*** AMOR SECRETO***

**La historia de un amor sin confensar.**

* * *

Recuerdo como si fuera ayer, tenía cinco años y mandaron a llamar a mi mamá del Kinder, ella se imaginaba lo peor recuerdo que cuando me recogió, vi su cara de preocupación y lo primero que atino a decir fue:

-¿Que hiciste Niña…?

¿Que travesura podría hacer una niña de cinco años?, pues la gran travesura que hice, fue haber besado al niño que me gustaba, solo fue un beso inocente, a esa edad recuerdo haber sentido mariposas en el estómago. Todo el camino de regreso a casa la vi muy seria, yo pensé ahora sí que me pondrán un castigo ejemplar, y pues solo platico conmigo mi mamá, y con una gran sonrisa me dijo:

-¡Ay! Patricia O'Brian, que te puedo decir, lo que hiciste no esta bien, estas muy chiquita para andar besando -me dijo-. Pero creo que siempre recordarás ese beso, es tu primer beso, si que es un galancito ese Charly ¡he! Y dime ¿qué fue lo que sentiste?

Le respondí como sentí dolor de estómago y ella solo me abrazo y beso mi frente.

-Si esto es ahorita -dijo con una sonrisa-. Me imagino cuando crezcas, creo que me darás dolores de cabeza.

La escuche hablar con una des mi abuela Martha, ella le dijo:

"esta niña si que va ser noviera y te sacará canas verdes" las escuche reír detrás de la puerta.

Pasaron los años y en realidad fue todo lo contrario, ni un solo novio tuve a lo largo de mi vida primaria, secundaria y preparatoria ni perro que me ladrara, como dirían, era una chica que lejos de tener amigas, siempre tuve amigos, grandes amigos me llevaba mucho mejor con los hombres, me considero rara en ese aspecto, había chicas que buscaban mi amistad pero no por mi, si no por mis amigos, solía salir a jugar a la calle con ellos, andar en bicicleta y jugar béisbol y me llegaron a invitar a sus casas a jugar videojuegos, ¡que loco, no! ahora que lo pienso.

En la universidad de igual modo hice un gran amigo, el mejor que he tenido puedo decir, él me contaba sus penas y yo las mías, nos decíamos quién nos gustaba, recuerdo cómo se acerco a mi, estaba escribiendo una tarea en el Campus de la Universidad, en los grandes jardines de esta yo estaba sentada en el pasto y como si nada todo despreocupado se sentó a mi lado cuando yo embelesada veía al Corredor número uno de Atletismo, pasar. Su nombre era Terrence Grandchester, el solo me dijo:

-Si no cierras esa boca creo que se te meterá una mosca o peor aún puede que tu mandíbula no vuelva a su lugar.

Yo reí como loca.

-Hola, me llamo Tom Stevenson -se presentó y me extendió su mano.

-¡Hola! -lo salude-. Yo soy Patricia O'Brian.

Bueno veras es inevitable admirar a ese Terroncito -le sonreí.

-Ya lo creo -me contestó-. Al igual que la novia de ese Terroncito, su novia es todo un dulcecito. -reímos los dos.

Y vaya que si ese par eran la pareja perfecta, el de ojos azules y ella unos ojos verdes hermosos, los dos deportistas, con cuerpos perfectos y carisma increíble, siempre tenían una sonrisa para quien los saludara y aunque esa tarde Tom y yo no podíamos negar que era todo un deleite verlos, no eran nuestros amores platónicos o crush, como se dice ahora.

A partir de esa Tarde se formó entre nosotros una gran amistad, saliamos a todos lados juntos, íbamos al cine, hacíamos tareas juntos, yo iba a su casa y él venía a la mia, mucha gente pensó que tal vez él y yo eramos algo mas que amigos y en realidad no era así.

Los dos moriamos por otras personas, ambos escuchábamos canciones corta venas como la del grupo Mana "rayando el sol" o "vivir sin aire" y llorabamos por esos amores imposibles.

Recuerdo que una vez él llegó con una botella de Tequila y dijo:

-¡Ahora si! hoy, no la vamos a poner aquí, y no vamos a ir a dar desfiguros a la calle, él y yo nos acabamos esa botella, entre risas y lágrimas, él moría por una chica que se llama Annie y yo moría por un chico que se llamaba Stear y aunque Stear no era un galán común para mi lo era me encantaba su cabello negro y sus anteojos, sus ojos claros, siempre me brindó una sonrisa cuando lo encontraba en los pasillos de la universidad, él formó parte de mis sueños mas eróticos en ésa época, muchas veces soñé que con él hacia el amor por primera vez. Era mi amor secreto, sentía que una sola mirada de él, convertía mi mundo en algo perfecto.

Un año antes de acabar la carrera, un chica llamada Sandra se acercó a mí, era la primera vez que podía decir que tenía una amiga mujer, llegamos a salir los tres juntos, Tom, Sandra y yo.

Una tarde Sandra me propuso un locura

-Por qué no le escribes una carta a Stear, dile todos tus sentimientos estamos apunto de terminar la carrera. Total, nunca se enterara que eres tú quien mandó esa carta, y te sentirás muy bien al dejar libre estos sentimientos que te queman, amiga.

Seguí su consejo en un borrador escribí aquella carta, abrí mi corazón dejé todo en aquellas líneas incluso hasta lloré de amor tan grande que sentía por él, era mi amor secreto

* * *

**Stear:**

**Apuesto a que no te lo imaginas, presiento que ni siquiera lo sospechas que te quiero, tal vez cuando recibas esta carta pensarás que es de una loca, y tal vez si soy una loca por ti; por decir que te amo sin cruzar una sola palabra contigo. He callado este amor, se que nunca sabrás quien soy yo, no tendría el valor de revelar mi identidad ante ti, tu rechazo me rompería en mil pedazos, si supieras de la noches que te sueño, siento un gran dolor de decir que no hay un pasado y no habrá un futuro al lado tuyo, he pretendido ordenar estos sentimientos, pero sigo pensando que te amo hasta el delirio, por que la vida es tan complicada hoy se que mi vida eres tú y mi corazón no entiende. Olvidarte quiero pero no puedo siempre pienso en ti, siempre en ti mi amor secreto.**

* * *

Se que pude imprimir esta carta pero no lo hice, le pedí a mi amiga Sandra que la escribiera, ella tenía una caligrafía hermosa.

Lo hizo con su letra y recuerdo que puse perfume en ese sobre y pedí a Tom que me ayudara a que llegara esa carta a manos de Stear, él la puso en su mochila sin que se diera cuenta en la biblioteca y por increíble que parezca yo lo vi abrir aquel sobre a lo lejos, con el paso de los días que empezó a buscar a la chica de la carta, yo moría de miedo de que se enterara que era yo.

Los días y semanas pasaron, de repente Sandra dejó de buscarme, la llamaba y no respondía, la busqué incluso y tal pareciera que se escondía de mí, un tarde decidí irla a buscar a su casa estaba preocupada y resulta que a lo lejos la miré abrir la puerta de su casa cuando Stear tocaba el timbre, ella abrió y se besaron, en ese momento mi mundo se rompió no creía lo que veía, me fui a mi casa llorando.

Hubiese querido tomarme una botella de tequila, como lo hice con Tom pero, con aquella vez tuve, la resaca es espantosa nunca mas en mi vida lo volvi hacer eso, tomar de ese modo, me derrumbe.

Llore tanto, que hubo un momento, en que de mi no salieron mas lagrimas, no quise ir al siguiente dia a la universidad por la tarde Tom apareció en mi casa, me abrazó y me consoló, me dio ánimos como el buen amigo que era, a la mañana siguiente me encontré a Sandra, por su cara supongo que no esperaba verme, me saludo como si nada pasara.

-Hola, Sandra me da gusto verte, ¿por que te has escondido de mi todos estos días? -pregunte directo

-Sabes Paty tengo algo que decirte, Stear supo que yo escribí la carta, y no lo negué por que así fue, el me invitó a salir y yo acepté, somos novios hace una semana espero que no haya rencores y me puedas perdonar.

-Oh si no te preocupes, te deseo lo mejor con él -camine dejándola parada.

Desde ese día nunca más le volví a hablar, cuando termine la carrera, mi mamá y yo decidimos viajar al extranjero, mis tíos vivían en Estados Unidos, me ofrecieron irme un tiempo y yo acepte, necesitaba un cambio radical en mi vida.

Una semana antes de mi partida, una tarde en la que me despida de Tom, él me abrazaba y me decía que me quería mucho y que me iba extrañar, él mi mejor amigo me besó, fue un beso tan tierno lleno de emociones encontradas, se que solo fue el momento y la situación, el sentirnos necesitados de afecto.

Siempre recordaré aquel beso lleno de sentimientos que no puedo explicar, nos seguimos llamando por teléfono, pero algo pasó aquel día, poco a poco las llamadas fueron menos frecuentes, y me decidí a quedarme a vivir en ése lugar, mi amor secreto nunca supo en realidad quien escribió esa carta y Tom tampoco nunca supo lo que en realidad sentí en aquel beso.


End file.
